Broken Tradition
by Yuori
Summary: It was Christmas. My Aniki with his lover, Kyuubi, on his lap sitting in the love seat, Mother sat on an armrest next to father and Minato had his arm slung over his wife Kushina on the floor. The portrait of a perfect family. What could possibly be wrong?
1. We're bound to linger on

_I can't do this! I can't do this! I can't...I can't...I can't!_

Naruto was kneeling in front of me near the burning fire. I ooved the smell of burning wood. The spacious, yet elegant living room looked like a setting from a fairy tale, a well placed stage for the part these actors played.

A Christmas winter night,

the burning fire place,

the Chrismas tree in back ground,

and my family,

How cliche.

My Aniki with his lover, Kyuubi, in his lap on the loveseat, Mother sat on the armrest next to father and Minato had his arm slung over his wife Kushina on the floor. The otrait of a perfect family.

What could possibly be wrong?

_I can't do this! I can't do this! I can't...I can't...I can't!_

_Come to the train station if you want to at 10:30pm. I'll be waiting for you._

I glanced at the clock it was 10:15.

Fifteen. What awaited me in fifteen minute? I don't know, but it seemed so wonderful. Their was a burning in my chest that rose through my throat and Naruto who was hopelessly oblivious didn't see the rising panic flood my eyes.

"I can't do this" _ Did I say that out loud? Dear god, Did I just say that out **loud!**_

Naruto who continue to kneel there, with a lovely gold ring and sparking ruby in its case, didn't understand and voiced his confusion.

"What Sasuke?" asked the perplexed blond. But that panic was rising and I could hardly hear him. _Fifteen minutes..._

Fifteen minutes to never look back.

Never to be suffocated in this oppressive room.

Fifteen minutes to live, breathe, _move._

All I've ever known in this room would disappear. Could I really run and never look back?

I stared Naruto dead in the eye and every pain and lie I'd known and felt poured through me.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I can't do this." I felt hardly any apology as I spoke, just regret.

Through the heavy door and out in the frigid winter cold, my coat forgotten during my mad dash. My name was being called like warden warning his prisioners with his authorativie voice. The panic that had flooded me spilled over like a rushing waterfall.I heard was my heartbeat thudding in my ear and the stomp of my feet on wet snow covered concrete as I tore down the fozen streets to the train station. They were chasing me. I knew it also, but I wasn't worried. I was fast. If their was anything I was confident about it was that. I'd always been fast. Speed was something I loved. It got my adrenaline pumping, but as I sped down the steps miles away from my house I knew it wasn't just speed causing my adrenaline rush right now.

I glanced at the clock as I entered the dim and dirty station. My legs burned with exhaustion and every breath was painful to intake. It was 10:28. Two minutes.

The train station was bare for the most part. People here and there, but hardly the morning rush from this morning. The station was playing Baby's it's cold outside and I felt nostalgic.

I was a coward. I knew if one of my family members or Naruto came to look down here for me I'd have to return. I hardly had the courage to do this. I was running off emotions that I couldn't control. This wasn't standing up, it was merely running away. Panic was seizing me as I went further into the cavern searching for my escape and then I saw him. The lopsided silver hair along with that cocky smirk.

I hated him

"Glad to see you could make" he said.

_Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Look at what you've done to me. Made me think, do, want!_

But I was a coward so I didn't say a thing. Instead I kissed him almost desperately and he responded with equal vigor. I sighed when he did that nice twist thingy with his tongue. He really was a good kisser. My worries scatter like hundred of marbles falling on a glass table. Only he stood there and when we parted for breath his slightly flushed cheeks and mused out-of-bed hair looked like freedom to me.

I couldn't say anything and he noticed. He grabbed my cold hand and pulled me to the train.

"We have to hurry" he said. I still couldn't say anything as we boarded the train.

_Swish_

The doors closed and for a second, I thought I saw a dash of yellow. Then the trained moved. I shook my head thinking it was just my imagination. I chanced a glance at him. He was staring at me intently. Then, his eye turned into an upside down smile.

"Your not wearing a coat. You must be cold." he said in his jovial voice. I had yet to notice that I was shivering. He put his coat over me.

Suddenly I felt sleepy. This all seem like a serene dream. I didn't just run out on my family. I didn't just run to this man. When I wake up the hell of my life would start like clock work.

But a tiny voice said that this was real and what was about to happen was a complete mystery even to him.

I glanced at him. He was my future now.

_Kakashi_

* * *

><p>It's been a year since my impulsive flight, yet it felt like it was years ago. After taking the train, Kakashi took me to the airport where we flew to America. You can imagine my shock when the first thing I saw was the Statue of Liberty. Now I walked pass the beige couch in <strong>our<strong> new apartment. I loved saying that. It was nothing upscale, but at the same time it wasn't run-down. A kitchen behind the couch with a swinging door and a hall to the left lead to the 2 bedrooms and bath. Right now I was at home alone getting ready for work.

I had gotten a job almost a year ago at a bakery. I was pasterier in training. Although I no longer saw the need for _in_ training. I had enjoyed cooking so much at home and they had a for hire sign so... recipes I had down, but I felt that it took more to be a successful pasterier than I_ just _knowing thre recipes. But besides that it got me out of the apartment. I had no plans to be Kakashi's **_housewife. _**I glanced at the clock. 9:45. I had fifteen minutes to get to work.

Fifteen minutes.

How Ironic.

I left the apartment complex and headed down the street. If I took the subway and rushed out the station, I could make it to work just in time. I liked this part of my new life; walking with a purpose. Last week, I had no where I could have gone for any reason. Now I walked briskly to the overcrowded train station with a reason to be somewhere. It was exhilarating.

Right now, Kakashi is probably at his studio with his colleagues working on a new piece for an art show a few months a way. He'll be expecting dinner tonight, maybe I could do something more home cooked. We'd been eating take out for a week. I'd need to go shopping after work. I also needed to come up with a budget for the new year. Budget? Even now it sounded strange. Living in a rich family, money came and went. There were no "budgets" on how much to spend. Only how much you can spend in xx time. Oh well, it wasn't so terrible having some self-control.

I noticed an elderly woman come in and offered my seat to her since there were no more. She smile her thanks and hummed a nameless tune. The subway can to a screeching halt jerking me slightly. I headed for the steps, and out to the streets of New York, New York. I half walked half ran to my job. It wasn't easy with so many people crowding the sidewalk.

_'2 minutes'_ I thought. Walking even faster, I hurried down the street into the bakery. **_Luxury__ Bakery_**

The smell of sweet sugars hit my nose walking into the small shop. It was early so not many people were here yet.

I noticed a pregnant male looking at a cake with his lover. I had to smile. I remember stories about people denouncing at such "unnatural occurences" but now it was normal. Not frequent though, men still preferred women which was fine since pregnancy for males tend to feel worse than women and it wasn't all that often when a male _wanted _to carry a baby.

"Hiya Sasuke" was the first thing I heard as I entered the shop with a 'ding'. Suigetsu stood at register grinning as if he'd heard the world's funniest joke. Next to him was Neji putting small cakes on display scowling toward Suigetsu.

"Must you be so loud in the morning. And Hello Sasuke. How are you?" aked Neji glancing his way.

"Hn, fine" I replied. Neji nodded.

"We're going to need a new batch of red velvet and lemon cupcakes. Can you get started on them?" I nodded and headed to the back.

I place by light blue apron around my waist and clipped my hair back. Flour, sugar, baking powder, salt, butter.

I followed the recipe through except for 10 cupcakes from each batch which were my own personal twist. The first a lemon lime twist cupcake with yellow and green icing. The other was simply decorated differently for the new year. Instead of Christmas-y decoration I added white sugar snow and colorful red and purple sugar on it that looked like exploding fire works. It was a simple change, but people seemed to love it. I placed them in the oven with the timer on. I knew I needed to make more sugar cookies. We never had enough of them for the children.

The day pass uneventfully. I felt tired. I waved good bye to my co-workers and headed to the store near by. Meat, Veggies, some everyday necessities. This had become routine. I listened to the beeping sound come from the cash register as I waited patiently for my turn. The girl at the counter looked at me then blushed, giggling slightly. I was use to this because it normally meant I still had my clips in my hair which would be fine if one of them didn't happen to have a purple butterfly on them. Ugh the woes of being an androgynous male.

-Home-

Entering the apartment was a relief. Pakkun, our pet bull dog, was slipping on his pillow and I felt no need to wake him up. I stuck with a super simple meal of rice and fish not feeling up to much more. I ate quietly and glanced at the clock. 10:25. Kakashi would be here in 5 minutes. I might as well bathe. I thought offhandedly.

I entered the shower not thinking. Just feeling. Small hot drops of water slid down my body. Steam rose a light pink blush from my skin. It felt nice. I felt clean. However, I didn't know that shutting my brain down like that made me want to fall asleep so waking to Kakashi in my near nude appearance was a slight shock to me. I had fallen asleep in the shower. Glancing at the convinent clock on the wall it said 3:30am. In the dim light I could only make out Kakashi's sliver hair. He was still in his clothes he had left in only now they were dirty. I guess tomorrow can be laundry day as well. I decided that the postion he was laid in would leave him aching in the morning so I moved him so he was laying on top of me. I didn't mine; it was like having a heavy warm comforter on me. Feeling drowsy once more I fell asleep also, glad to know I didn't have work the next day...and hopefully neither did Kakashi.


	2. We drink the fatal drop

**Second chapter and it coming along lets see the love-hate relationship unfold.**

_Previously_

Entering the apartment was a relief. I stuck with a super simple meal of rice and fish not feeling up to much more. I ate quietly and glanced at the clock. 10:25. Kakashi would be here in 5 minutes. I might as well bathe. I thought offhandedly.

I entered the shower not thinking. Just feeling. Small hot drops of water slid down my body. Steam rose a light pink blush from my skin. It felt nice. However, I didn't know that shutting my brain down like that made me want to fall asleep so waking to Kakashi in my near nude apperance was a slight shock to me. Glancing at the convient clock on the wall it said 3:30am. In the dim light I could only make out Kakashi's sliver hair. He was still in his clothes he had left in. I decided that the postion he was laid in would leave him aching in the morning so I moved him so he was laying on top of me. I didn't mine; it was like having a heavy warm comforter on me. Feeling drousy once more I fell asleep also, glad to know I didn't have work the next day...and hopefully neither did Kakashi.

**Now**

Sasuke woke up refreshed. He felt the heavy wait that was Kakashi on him. He moved swiftly in order not to distrub the older man and headed to the Kitchen. Today, Sasuke hoped they could explore the city together. He was pretty sure Kakashi would be against, but he had a trump card just in case. Sasuke smiled at the thought of the older man. He was happy right now in this moment. Happy he left. Happy to be here cooking blueberry muffins. It was strange, yet famailar.

He remembered first meeting the man on a swing drunk. After that they met alot and argued even more. Making cheap shots at one another's life just to get a rouse out of the other. But when they met again they didn't mentioned a word of it acting as if it never happened. He also remembered when this odd relationship started. The pains of being at home with all its' lies was unbearable. Running in the rushing onslaught of rain. No clue where he was headed until he got there. He ended up staring at Kakashi's multicolored eyes. The conversation was fuzzy but he could remember bits and parts of it.

_You need an escape and yet you come here_

_What about your lil'boyfriend what was his name...Na...ta...ro or something like that **-so condescending a taunting**_

_STOP TEASING! I KNOW I'M MESS'D UP! OK!_

_Heh your wrong-**I can't see his eyes, but his lips are moving**_

Sasuke blushed as he stopped cleaning the counter. He remembered so clearly of the action that took place. Him hanging from the ceiling by his arms. Kakashi shoving the didlo in his unprepared entrance. THe toturous cock ring and Kakashi's lips wrapped around his manhood. Sasuke moaned silently as he slipped his hand inside his pants. Stroking himself long and slow.

_I want you Sasuke and sense your handing yourself to me so willingly I'm taking you for all your worth. _

_Tell me does that Naruto fuck you hard like this_

_Does he let loose the screams and cries of pleasure I do. Huh? Answer me!_

_Nooooo ohhh Noooo! Kakashi_

_That's sensei to you whore. When your with that Naruto I want you to literally feel me pounding you_

_When he whispers words of love I want you to hear my words of lust_

Sasuke speed his hand up as his memory became clearer. He put his fingers at his entrance remembering how Kakashi ripped the didlo out of him only to be replaced by his pulsing cock. Drool steadly coming out of his mouth eyes clenched tight.

_When he touches you, you will feel bearly contained disgust. _

_When you touch yourself I want you to scream my name in escatasy! DO you here me?_

_Ahhhh yess Kakashiii-senseeeii ohhh _

_Tell me what I want to here_

_Oh oh oh god I'm yours! All yours!_

_Louder! Tell me more!_

_I'M YOURS! ALL OF ME! YOU OWN ME! I"M YOUR COCKWHORE, SLUT, PROSTITUTE! ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING! I"M YOURS!_

_Heh I guess you deserve to come now_

Sasuke came in his hands but felt unsatisfied realizing Kakashi was not there and he did not cum in him. Calming his breathes he lifted himself off the counter and opened his eyes only to be greeted by the amused and lustful eyes of Kakahsi.

"Kakashi" Sasuke gasped.

"Having fun babe" Sasuke turned his head away. He couldn't meet the man's eye nor stand his mericless teasing. Sasuke heard foot steps approach him and stop in front of him. Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's hand, licking the white substance of his hand. Sasuke blushed.

"Look at me" Sasuke followed the command. He became mesmerized by the licking of his fngers.

"I could have this for breakfast" and in a flurry the moment ended as Sasuke rushed to the muffins sighing in relief that they had not been burned. Sasuke could hear a sigh of annoyance from Kakashi. He turned around.

"I-I-I..." He didn't know what to say.

"Your going to fix this problem in the shower" Kakashi gestured to his pants "after we eat.

-after shower-

"Let's go out"

"No" was Sasuke's immediate response.

"You can''t stay in all day" He placed his hands on his hips.

"Hn wanna see me try" Kakashi said as he continued to read his porn. Sasuke sighed exsperated.

"Fine" Sasuke marched to their room and changed with a bang to the door. When Sasuke came out he said "I'll just go by myself"

At this Kakashi glanced up to see Sasuke in a dress. A black billow-y dress with a blue ribbon criss-crossing along the back showing off patches of pale skin while tighting the front. He wore black heels blue ribbons also criss-crossing along his legs and a hat with a blue bow.

"Humph bye"

-15 minutes later-

Sasuke walked through the streets with a disgruntle Kakashi, a scraf covering most of his face. Mentally, he celebrated his win against the man. It was hard to win with him most of the times. Sasuke stared at the massive buildings, graffitti covered walls and little children playing near the suprisingly spacious park. Yes, he was still in his dress and really cold, but Sasuke had successfully got the man next to him to come out in the daylight. He knew if it wasn't winter the man would be wearing a doctor's mask blaming it on a no-exist deseae.

All of a sudden, Sasuke felt a warm arm incircle him. He looked to his right, Kakashi's face was straight. PDA (public display of affection) wasn't Kakashi's thing. Now that he thought about it, most of the time they went out people would mistaking Kakashi as a friend so they could flirt with him. Sasuke didn't mind. He didn't like it when Naruto did it. Being with Naruto was..an obligation. But to be with Kakashi for better or worst by free choice was refreshing. Kakashi arm's around him Sasuke felt like he was being possessive of him somehow.

"Let's make this a date okay?" Sasuke leaned in a nodded.

And so the day went by. Walking throught the forest like park and then ending up at a mid-sized mall. They mindless walked; talking about random things. How's work? What would you like for your birthday? Are you hungry? Out the mall and they headed to an aquraium. Sasuke looked in wonder at all the fish. Glittery, wide mouth, some with whiskers. Down in the basement level left Sasuke breathelss. Jellyfish lighting the whole place up. Sasuke read the small panel about them

_Jellyfish glow a bright blue or purple. It is their way of either signalling they want a mate or that they are mating._

Sasuke blushed brightly. Kakashi caught it and read the panel. He laughed. In anger and embarssement Sasuke stomped away. However, Kakashi was not going to let him get away and kissed him dead on the lips. Sasuke struggled for a whole 2 minutes, but gave in when he saw how determined Kakashi was to placate him

It was moments like that that Sasuke hated loving Kakashi.  
>And Sasuke knew Kakashi felt the same way.<p>

We are suppose to be cold-hearted loners. So, why are we fighting so hard to go against that image? Why when I fight so hard I end up giving in to you? That was the question that ran through Sasuke's head as he kissed Kakashi.

"How about I treat you to dinner?" Kakashi said in his ever bored voice, exiting the aqraium.

"Okay" Sasuke whispered. They headed to a dinner/bar. The place was a little dingy and a little run down. But the price was right. A Karoke in the front Sasuke assumed was use to brighten up the place. Sasuke got a few catcalls as he enterd which Sasuke rolled his eyes to.

"Come on let's order" said Sasuke tugging on Kakashi arm. He knew Kakashi hated others staring at him.

Sasuke listen to customers sing some actually trying to serenade him. He scoffed in disgust. He saw the bar tender give him an apolgetic glance. Sasuke nodded in appreciation and came up with a brillant idea.

"Hey, lets help this bar get a little business" Sasuke glanced at the Karoke. He knew Kakashi got the hint. He saw the inner war raging in him. On one hand he hated drawing unnessaray attention to hisself on the other if he heard another man serende to Sasuke he was going to kill him.

"O.K" Kakashi replied reluntactly.

They got up to the mics and selected a song.

"Ready?"

"No"

"too bad"

_[Sasuke:]_  
>That's how much I love you<br>That's how much I need you  
>And I can't stand you<br>Must everything you do make me wanna smile  
>Can I not like you for awhile? (No...)<p>

_[Kakashi:]_  
>But you won't let me<br>You upset me girl  
>And then you kiss my lips<br>All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)  
>Can't remember what you did<p>

_[Sasuke:]_  
>But I hate it...<br>You know exactly what to do  
>So that I can't stay mad at you<br>For too long that's wrong

_[Kakashi:]_  
>But I hate it...<br>You know exactly how to touch  
>So that I don't want to fuss.. and fight no more<br>Said I despise that I adore you

_[Sasuke:]_  
>And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah...)<br>I can't stand how much I need you (I need you...)  
>And I hate how much I love you boy (oh whoa..)<br>But I just can't let you go  
>And I hate that I love you so (oh..)<p>

_[Kakasi:]_  
>You completely know the power that you have<br>The only one makes me laugh

_[Sasuke:]_  
>Said it's not fair<br>How you take advantage of the fact  
>That I... love you beyond the reason why<br>And it just ain't right

_[Kakashi:]_  
>And I hate how much I love you girl<br>I can't stand how much I need you (yeah..)  
>And I hate how much I love you girl<br>But I just can't let you go  
>But I hate that I love you so<p>

_[Both:]_  
>One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me<br>And your kiss won't make me weak  
>But no one in this world knows me the way you know me<br>So you'll probably always have a spell on me...

_[Kakashi:]_  
>Yeah... Oh...<p>

_[Sasuke:]_  
>That's how much I love you (as much as I need you)<br>That's how much I need you (oh..)  
>That's how much I love you (oh..)<br>As much as I need you

_[Sasuke:]_  
>And I hate that I love you so<br>And I hate how much I love you boy  
>I can't stand how much I need you (can't stand how much I need you)<br>And I hate how much I love you boy  
>But I just can't let you go (but I just can't let you go no..)<br>And I hate that I love you so

And I hate that I love you so.. so...

Sasuke didn't know why this song seemed to describe something about them, It was as if the words came naturally to them. Sasuke was shooked out his thoughts by cheers and applause. The bar tender even applauded and gave them a free beer. Kakashi lite a cigerette which he knew how much he hated. But Sasuke let it pass. The man did not do it often and since he did sing with him...

They left the bar into the night. Sasuke saw Kakashi discard his smoke and he ran into the street to the park. Cold air whipping the hat on his head off and his hair going in all directions. He knew Kakashi was chasing him. Oh, how weightless he felt. Twirling again his dress floating up revealing hairless pale legs. He noticed Kakashi getting closer and closer, hat in hand, till they were under the only blooming flower tree. Blue and white flowers fell in a shower, hiding passionate kisses and tender touches.

Sasuke wondered if they were going to make love that night...

_Bedroom_

"Ah Ah Kashi" Sasuke didn't know what to think. They were going so slow, yet he was incrediably close. Was this making love? The passionate touches, unbearable heat, and delicious friction. No! You get this from just fucking, but this wasn't fucking. Sasuke felt Kakashi dip his tongue in his belly button thrusting steadily. Almost as if he wanted to make it last.

Kakashi never said he loved him. He had countless times expressed his lust for him, but love. It was strange to both of them. His father said he loved his mother but constantly cheated on her with Minato and same with Minato. Mother and Kushina had some lover they constantly met even though they returned those I love you's. Sasuke himself never said he loved Naruto although he said it so many times to him. The only one who seemed to know was his eve wise Aniki. Part of him wished he'd left a number for him to call.

Sasuke's thoughts went fuzzy for minute as Kakashi strucked his prostrate head on. His thumb pad rubbing blantly at the slit of his cock. He wondered if Kakahsi knew what love was. He lost his father to suicde and mother in child birth. He wondered if he love Kakashi enough would he know what it felt like.

"Kakashi...oh clooose" Sasuke moned in warning. He didn't mind if Kakashi didn't say it. He only wanted to feel for now. Maybe one day he might, but not today. Today he could feel Kakashi..."Ahhhh Kakashiii" Sasuke came with Kakashi. He felt suddenly exhausted and so did Kakashi. The silver haired man scooped him up in a possessive hold and fell a sleep. Sasuke was still awake. He hated Kakashi and he wanted Kakashi and despised Kakashi and needed him.

Oh how the world was so cruel.


End file.
